Big Hero 6: The Okami Samurai
by killerninja123
Summary: Two years after the fight with Callaghan, a new threat has arrived. Not only their enemy are samurais, but a samurai called Okami targets Hiro the most. Not only the heroes have to keep Hiro out of harm, but they need to find out who are these people behind their masks and who are they working for.
1. Chapter 1

It was a quiet peaceful night at San Fransokyo Institute of Technology. The city was glowing and cars passed by. Three heads popped out from the roof and they were wearing armor and masks. The masks was a dog, fox, and cat. They looked from side to side and ran up to the middle of the roof. The cat mask took out a sword and it burst into flames, piercing it into the ground, creating a circle. The three slipped through the hole, landing firmly onto the ground. They scurried across the hall, entering a room. Inside was filled with different unfinished technology around.

"Inu, Kitsune, grab everything you see." The cat masked ordered.

"Yes, Neko." The two nodded.

At once the three masked split around the room. They each took anything that they could laid their eyes on. Neko wandered around the room as he spotted a small workshop. He opened a drawer and saw an odd looking headband. Then he opened the headband and took the microchip, and shoved it into his pocket. Kitzune walked passed a window and in the corner of his eyes, he noticed something blue. He stopped and turned. Outside was a tree and nothing else. A few leaves flew down from the branches. A burst of flames charged toward him. Kitzune yelped and dodged away. The glass shattered as a cheering blue monster entered. Blowing fire everywhere.

"Neko, Inu!" Kitzune yelled.

They both stopped and faced the monster. A blue kaiju stopped cheering and glared at them. Then, coming from side to side, five people came. One was a red robot, while the others were humans, each wearing an individual color of light purple, yellow, green, and indigo. Neko chuckled and crossed his arms. He scratched his mask and glared at them.

"Samurais?" the blue kaiju exclaimed. "Well this is new. What else we have to fight? Ninjas?"

"Big Hero 6." He sighed. "We've been expecting you."

Inu and Kisune stood between Neko and took out their swords. Like any samurai, they have a katana and they both burst out inside flames. The blue kaiju gasped and pointed at their weapons. Neko tilted his head. It seemed to be a costume with a man inside.

"That's so awesome!" He cried. "When did samurais got so advance?"

Then the woman in the yellow jabbed him in the gut. "Shut up!" She glared at them. "Why are you here?"

"Let's just say, we have orders to follow." Inu chuckled. "Now if you excuse us, we'll be leaving."

Then, a yellow disk flew at them. The three dodged away as the disk goes back to its original owner. Neko shook his head and he charged at them, with Inu and Kitsune behind him. Inu jumped into the air, slashing his sword at the blue kaiju. The monster dodged away, breathing it''s fire at him, but Inu charged at the kaiju as his sword burns through the flames. Just as he got close to the kaiju, Inu punch his hilt into it's gut. He grabbed it's claw and flipped him over. Kitsune and the green man slashed their blades against each other. Unlike his weapon, this man's blades are made of lasers. For someone who has laser blades as a weapons might be useful than fire swords. Kitsune punched his elbow into the man's gut and stabbed his sword into his cape. The green cape burst into flames. Gasping, the man turned around, trying to put off the flames. Neko stared at his opponents. Four against one. Seems legit. Inu and Kitsune raced to him, but Neko held up his hand.

"Wait!" He said. "I'll handle this."

The two nodded and took a step back.

Neko glanced from side to side. The red robot might be a problem for him, but the others aren't his problem. Then, a yellow disk flew at him. Neko took the disk and threw it at the red robot, causing his armor to rip, revealing something white. The four heroes charged at him at once. Neko flipped into the air, landing behind him, but then he slipped onto the ground. The whole floor is all blue and ice, but his sword caused the ice to melt. Neko stood up, shaking his head. He wished these heroes know who they're dealing with. Putting his sword in his sheath, Neko put his hands behind him, taking out some shuriekns and kunais. As the threw his weapons, each of the shurieken and kunai broke apart as it revealed more weapons inside of each other. The four gasped as a girl in a light purple dress pushed some buttons on her purse and smash a ball onto the ground. A large, but pink blob appeared, causing all of the throwing weapons stick into it. Neko blinked. The red robot isn't behind the blob.

"Baymax, get him!" a voice cried

As Neko turned around, a flying fist was charging toward him. Neko leaped onto the fist and flew over to the red robot. He grasped onto it's partner and threw him onto the ground. Neko raced up to his comrades, taking out a black ball. The red robot's name is Baymax? What kind of name is that? Neko shook his head. They shouldn't underestimate them. They're more trained than them anyway.

"We'll meet again, Big Hero 6." He smashed the ball onto the ground and a cloud of smoke appeared.

As the smoke vanished, they were gone. Sighing, Hiro got up, rubbing the back of his neck. For a guy in heavy samurai armor, he sure knows how to give him a good throw. Whoever these masked samurais are, they are strong and powerful. The swords, kunai, and shurieken they used was advance than the ones he saw in decorations. Gogo Tamago and Honey Lemon helped Fred and Wasabi up onto their feet.

"Well that was something." Wasabi sighed. "They were really prepare for us."

"What do we do know, Hiro?" Honey Lemon asked.

"Let's check if they took anything and clean everything up." Hiro replied. "we don't want the professors to freak out."

The team nodded and searched around for anything they could see what went missing. Hiro walked over to his desk and opened it. Everything still seemed to be at place and it looked like nothing wasn't touched. A good thing he stored all of his notes and upcoming projects in his room. Then he stared at a photo of him and Tadashi. It has been two years since his death and now Hiro is a junior in college and will graduate next year, while Wasabi, Fred, Gogo, and Honey Lemon are grad students. Even though Tadashi is gone, but at least he still has the memories of his older brother, but Baymax was with him and it's like having Tadashi's spirit with him.

"I had scan them when we arrived." Baymax said. "Do you want to track them?"

Hiro shook his head. "I don't think so big guy. We'll catch them next time. They seemed to be in a hurry anyway."

Baymax nodded and continued to look around. Hiro pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes. These samurais looked like they were looking for something, but what? It's obviously they were working for someone, but it couldn't be Callaghan. He's still in prison. Whoever they are, they're gone for now. The next time, they encounter them, they'll be in prison.

"Hiro, they took some of our data." Gogo stated.

"What?" Hiro gasped.

"They only Wasabi's data of his plasma lasers and our data from our suits." Honey Lemon answered.

Hiro frowned. Why would they want their data? Why plasma lasers and suits? He understood why the plasma lasers were important because it has little magnetic confinement for ultra precision. For the suits on the other hand, is confusing. What's so important about their suits? They have their samurai armor for protection. There's no need for them to use it.

"Are you sure, you don't want to go after them?" Fred questioned.

Hiro nodded. "I'm sure. Baymax scanned them. We can go look for them tomorrow."

_**~OoO~**_

A metal door slide opened as Neko, Inu, and Kinsune walked in. Inside was an office with a large window, showing the view of San Fransokyo. In front of them, a man sitting in his hair was facing his back towards them. The three samurais walked up to him and placed everything they took, including a microchip. Neko took off his mask and set it down.

"I presume it went well." The man said.

Neko nodded. "It was, but they underestimate us."

The man snickered. "Of course they would."

The man took the mask and his window changed into a computer. He took out a white chip and plug it in. Then a picture of Big Hero 6 appeared, each of them in their casual clothing than in their fighting suits with their names and age on the screen. Even the red robot was there, but without the fighting suit, he's just a fluffy marshmallow.

"Hiro Hamada, Gogo, Tamago, Wasabi, Honey Lemon, Fred, and Baymax." The man sighed. "This is Big Hero 6, the heroes of San Fransokyo."

"That's them?" Inu snorted. "Four adults, a teenager, and a marshmallow? I expected them to be something heroic than that!"

"Don't underestimate them, Inu. They defeated Callaghan and his microbots. Since they found a way to beat him, then they're be able to find a way to beat us" Then the screen stopped, showing a picture of Hiro. The man moved his chair around and pointed to the screen. "That's their leader, Hiro Hamada."

"I've heard of him." Kitsune mentioned. "He's like a genius and in college! I never thought he was one of them. It does makes sense."

"Indeed it does." The man smirked.

"Let's go kill them!" Neko exclaimed.

The man shook his head. "No. What I know from this boy is that his robot is always with him. Even if we try, Baymax is always there. We just need someone to lure him in alone without his robot and friends."

He smirked as he picked up the microchip from the transmitter. Ever since Big Hero 6 saved San Fransokyo, he was suspicious who these six are. He should've known the boy genius was one of them. A good thing Callaghan told them about the transmitter. It was so easy to persuade him, but this chip needs some work. Besides, this chip will help him defeat Big Hero 6 and he knew which person would be prefect for this job.

"Neko, Inu, Kisune," the man finally said.

"Yes sir?" They asked.

"Bring in Okami."


	2. Chapter 2

Walking up to the SFIT, Mizuki waited for her orientation host. She flipped over her pamphlet where it showed many students and what inventions they're creating. The most popular major everyone loved was the robotics one. Next to the details were a picture of a teenager with a fluffy robot. Mizuki pursed her lips at the sight of them. She closed her pamphlet and stuff it into her pocket. Then a shadow appeared. Her eyes glanced up and gasped. In front of her is a odd looking green monster. Mizuki let out a sigh. It's only a costume. The claws pushed the head back, revealing a tall man with shaggy hair and wearing a green cap.

"Welcome to SFIT!" He said. "The name is Fred your orientation host and you must be Mizuki Yoruno."

Mizuki nodded. "Yeah, I am. So what's your major?"

Fred chuckled. "I don't have a major! I'm a school mascot by day and by night, I'm also a school mascot. So what makes you want to go here?"

"Well to be honest, I don't know which school to go to." Mizuki gulped. "Um...I just want to check it out to so that way I can have a final decision before graduation."

"Well this school is great to be in. Now let me show you around the Fred Way."

"The Fred Way?"

Fred took the tour guide instructions and tossed it over his shoulder. He placed an arm over her shoulders, guiding her to a large glass building. Mizuki eyes lit up as she saw the building. Up ahead, there's a sign that said, Ito Ishioka Robotics Lab. Mizuki tugged a smile. Despite the school for being famous for their robot major, she wondered what kind of robots are there. Fred and Mizuki walked into the building, where there are many windows, showing labs and classrooms. Then they stopped in front of a door and went inside. Mizuki smiled. There are students working on projects and new inventions.

"This is what my friends do." Fred said. "Of course they couldn't make me a shrink ray because it's "not science"."

"I don't think it is." Mizuki frowned.

In the corner of her eyes, Mizuki noticed four people, huddling over a holographic computer. Mizuki recognized them right away, especially the young teenager who was her age and on the pamphlet. Just like her and any other Asian, he had black hair and brown eyes. He seemed to have an innocent look on him. Next to him was a red container. Mizuki's smile widened, but she tried to break it. _Remember what you need to do. _She thought to herself. She took a step back and a sharp pain erupted on her palm. Mizuki groaned as her palm started bleeding. Then a beeping sound drew her attention to the four people. The red container opened and a white balloon popped out of it, revealing it to have arms, feet, a body, and black eyes. Mizuki blinked a bit as the robot marshmallow walked over to her and waved.

"Hello I am Baymax." He greeted. "Your personal healthcare companion. I heard a sound of distress. I will scan you for injuries."

"Wait what?" Mizuki gasped.

"Scan complete. Your injury on your palm is small and it can be healed with alcohol swaps and a band-aid."

The robot, Baymax gently took Mizuki's wrist and wiped the blood and spray it. Mizuki winced a bit as the burning sting flew all over her cut. Baymax placed a band-aid on her cut. She glanced at her hand and back at the robot. Then the teenager popped out behind Baymax, along with his friends. One was a tall girl with blonde hair, the other was a girl with short black hair with purple dye, and the last was a tall dark man. Mizuki's shoulders tensed up and her lips pursed. Fred smiled widely as he came over to these people and patted them either on their shoulder or back, but he gave Baymax a hug.

"So this is the upcoming freshmen." The girl with purple dye walked up to her. She blew a bubble and popped it with her teeth. Mizuki gulped nervously. this girl seemed tough and could beat her up any second.

"Mizuki this is Gogo," Fred added.

"Oh so this is who you're guiding!" The blonde girl exclaimed. "I'm Honey Lemon." She walked up to Mizuki and kissed her on both cheeks. Then she pointed to the other tall man behind her. "This is Wasabi and you've already met Baymax."

"Last, but not least is Hiro the boy genius!" Fred gestured.

Hiro held out his hand and Mizuki shook it. So this is the famous Hiro Hamada. The boy genius of SFIT who was always accompany by his robot. After that she stared at the group. Mizuki blinked a few times. So this is them. They seemed like any other ordinary people with no superpowers. They looked cool and nice to hang out with too. Besides, why are they called Gogo, Honey Lemon, and Wasabi? Is it their real names or their nicknames? Mizuki cleared her throat and waved a bit.

"Hi...uh...I'm Mizuki Yoruno." She said. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm thinking about going here, but I'm not sure yet."

"Well if you do go here, you'll love it." Hiro smiled. "It's an amazing school and everyone here are all nerds."

"Shouldn't you be taking her around campus, Fred?" Wasabi asked.

"I am, but my own way!" Fred answered. "It's my job to give her a tour and this is it. Have you've been to the Lucky Cat Cafe, Mizuki?"

Mizuki shook her head. "No."

Then Fred put his arm around everyone including her and Baymax and shouted. "To the cafe it is!"

"Don't you guys have class soon?" Mizuki questioned.

"We just finished before you guys came." Fred replied. "We're good."

Opening her mouth, Mizuki closed it. She licked her lips, repeatedly reminding herself to just go with it and remembered what she's up against. Since they want her to go to a cafe with her together, then she will. Then Fred lets go of them and they walked out of the lab.

_**~OoO~**_

Mizuki sat down, smiling at the group. They told her the cafe was owned by Hiro's Aunt Cass. The girls sat with her, while the boys sat with each other. It's like they don't want her to be near the boys for some parent reason. The cafe was nice looking with neat decorations of Japanese culture and a few lucky cats around. Mizuki looked at the menu and gaped. They have her favorite food in here too! Maybe she should get out more often than being locked up...literally. Then a woman approached them and smiled at them, while she gave Hiro and Baymax a hug. That must be his aunt. The way she showed affection to them made her heart a bit heavy. Should she be doing this?

"Hey guys." She grinned. "Want the usual?"

The six nodded. "Yep!"

"And who is this?" She pointed at Mizuki.

"This is Mizuki." Fred explained. "I'm her orientation host."

"Shouldn't you be on campus right now?" Aunt Cass questioned.

"Well this is my own way of giving her a tour!"

Aunt Cass shook her head as if she'd dealt with Fred's weirdness before. Although Mizuki does have to agree. Fred should've be taking her around campus than taking her and his friends to a cafe, but then again, she couldn't complain. Hanging out with these people is her golden opportunity. Despite the fact Hiro is famous, but that's not the reason.

"Do you want anything, Mizuki?" Aunt Cass asked. "Don't worry, a friend of Hiro always gets for free, butmake sure you leave a tip for our chefs."

"I'll have okonomiyaki with soba noodles and a grass jelly drink." Mizuki stated.

Aunt Cass wrote down her order and walked away. Honey Lemon played with Mizuki's ribbon that was tied on the back of her hair and put some glitter on it, which make Mizuki to have a sour expression. She shrugged and played with her thumbs. Her eyes wandered over to the three boys and Baymax and back to the girls. This is so awkward.

"So tell us about yourself Mizuki." Honey Lemon giggled. "what do you like to do? What are your hobbies? Anything!"

Mizuki tugged a smile. Honey Lemon seemed to be a hyper girly girl who loves to talk to people and befriends them easily. Also she looked like someone who would help you on your fashion sense. Since Honey Lemon was like any popular girl, while Mizuki just wore casual clothes: A simple red blouse, purple skirt with leggings, and a silver ribbon that was tied into a bow. She's like someone who would help you with any boy problems too.

"Well I'm sixteen years old." Mizuki said. "I started school early and graduating this year. My favorite color is silver. My dad owns a shine near the bridge and he used to work at Krei, but resigned when I was born. After that he worked somewhere else and while he's away, I run the shrine."

"So you're a miko?" Hiro asked.

"Yeah sort of like that." she shrugged. "My dad sometimes make me wear our shrine clothing."

"So you see spirits, tell our fortune, and monsters, right?" Fred exclaimed.

Then everyone stared at Fred. Is he that serious? Sure in the past mikos were known to do those stuff, but those are fake. It's only a myth and nothing else. It's not like mikos could do those things. There's no other way someone could do that unless they're living a world where getting superpowers exist. Mizuki would be glad to have those abilities, but sadly she lives in a modern world where science explained everything. Then Aunt Cass came and put their meals in front of them. Across from her, the boys are having sushi, pork buns, and Hiro is having...gummy-bears? On the other hand, Gogo is having curry and Honey Lemon is having some noodles with lemon tea. Right away, Mizuki took a bite of her okonomiyaki. The taste is just like how her mother used makes them.

"Fred, I don't do that and it's impossible." Mizuki swallowed.

"Still you should try." Fred leaned back on his chair. "You never know what you can do."

Rolling her eyes, Mizuki shook her head. "Anyway, you guys should visit the shrine sometimes and hang out. We can bot fight."

"You bot fight?" Hiro eyes lit up.

Frowning, Mizuki stared at Hiro. The sound of the word bot fight seemed to get his attention. It's like he had already bot fight before and done it illegally for money and everything else people do in bot fights. Mizuki always bet on her dad whenever they're bot fighting, but they're just family having fun than creating a bot fight for people to come and battle them.

"Well yeah." Mizuki said as if it was obvious. "My dad always make robots for me on my birthday and holidays. We always battle against each other all the time, but now he's busy with his work, we don't. Why? You wanna bot fight against me?"

Hiro smirked. "It depends. I mean, I am an expert on robotics after all so I know this. I'm not sure if you can build any robots since you can't build them."

Mizuki clenched her fist. "Don't underestimate me, Hamada. You don't know what you're up against."

"We'll see about that."

"Is this a challenge, I hear?"

"As a matter of speaking yes."

Mizuki was about to speak some more, but then her phone started ringing. She took her phone out and her face went pale. It was already the evening. How long did she hung out here? A few hours, maybe? Mizuki wolfed down her food and took out ten bucks and set it down.

"I have to go." Mizuki got up from her chair. "My dad wants me home. I'll see you guys later."

"If you want to hang out, meet us here." Hiro pointed out. "Maybe we can bot fight sometimes."

"You're on Hamda. Bye, guys!"

As she waved, Mizuki walked out of the cafe. Hiro shook his head. Mizuki might be the opponent he should bot fight with. It had been a while since he bot fight two years ago and his skills could be a bit rusty. He wondered how much money he should bet on her. A hundred, maybe a thousand. There were so much money he want to bet and luckily he still saved his money from all the fights he was in.

Hiro gasped. "I almost forgot! I want to show you guys my new robotic designs. I'll be right back." He got up from his chair as he raced through the doors. Behind him he could hear Baymax calling, "Be careful on the stairs. Stairs can cause fatal injuries including death."

Baymax always told him that every day whenever he rushed up or down the stairs. It was his duty to make sure he's healthy and safe after all. Besides if he did fell down the stairs, Aunt Cass would yell at him and he couldn't help defend the city with his friends. As he ran passed the living room, his cat Mochi was sitting on the couch sleeping. When he got to the top, Hiro entered his room. It was still the same since the last two years and Tadashi's room was still the same and untouched. Hiro raced over to his desk, pulling out some papers of his designs and how he was going to built it. Then a small breeze brushed against him. He switched his gaze over to the window. It was opened.

"Did Aunt Cass left it open?" Hiro spoke to himself.

Walking over to the window, he gazed out, seeing the sun setting. As he was about to close it, a black figure jumped into him. Before he could react, Hiro found himself laying on his back, with both hands held over his head and a blade near his throat. Unlike the blades the other samurais had yesterday, this one is a regular katana. Hiro blinked a few times. On top of his was a person, wearing a Japanese wolf mask. The person was wearing samurai armor and the figure looked like a girl. Her hair was in a ponytail with a hair-tie.

"Hiro Hamada," The okami samurai hissed in a low voice. "Prepare to meet your fate."


	3. Chapter 3

Hiro tried to comprehend what the samurai just said. Did that samurai just said she's going to kill him? The words of meeting his fate boggled his mind. Without thinking, Hiro jabbed his knee into the Okami's gut and slammed his head against her mask. The two yelped as they backed away from each other. Hiro reached under his bed, pulling out a katana and pointed at the samurai. He's glad Tadashi gave his to him for his tenth birthday and taught him how to use a katana. For once, he's finally using this for a good reason and for good use.

"What do you want with me?" He snapped.

"Let's just say, with you and the rest of Big Hero 6 out of the way," The Okami answered. "My boss will be pleased."

"How did you know who I am?"

"We have our ways."

Then the Okami lunged at him. With a gasp, Hiro blocked her attack before her blade hit his stomach. The Okami withdrew, swiped at him, and grasped his wrist, flipping him over. Hiro landed on his back, while his katana fell at his side. Staring at the ceiling, a silver blade was slashing down at him. Before the blade could reach him, Hiro slapped his hands between the blade before the point touched his nose. He gnashed his teeth as his blue sleeve is starting to darken. A trickle of sweet trickled down from the side of his head. This samurai does want to kill him no matter how many times he tried to defend himself, but he's not going to die this easily. He needed to live on and continued Tadashi's legacy.

Taking a deep breath, pushed the blade to the side and jumped onto it. He leaped into the air and swung his foot across the Okami. She groaned as she fell onto the ground, but she quickly leaped back onto her feet, charging at him. Hiro picked up his katana and soon enough, the two are swiping and lugging their blades at each other like an actual sword dual. Every time Hiro tried to stab the Okami, she just kept blocking him. Unlike him, this samurai is more advance than him. This samurai must've been training for a long time.

Hiro pushed his blade at the Okami and stomp onto her foot. The Okami gasped and Hiro took her katana out of her grasp. Chuckling, the Okami snapped her fingers. A sharp pain blistered through his palm. Hiro screamed in pain and tossed the sword across his room, while his sword fell at his side. The hilt was covered with spikes and blood dripped onto the floor. Hiro winced at his wounds. This samurai was prepare for this, huh?

"Rule Number One." The Okami said. "Never touch an unknown blade. You never know what secret traps it lies."

As the spikes sunk back into the hilt, the Okami ran towards her weapon, but Hiro tackled her onto the wall. Hiro clenched his fist and plummet his fist at her, but the Okami blocked his attack and swung her foot across his face. She turned around, kicking him from the behind and swipe her hand at his side. Hiro launch his foot to the Okami's face, but the samurai grabbed his ankle and smashed him onto the ground. Groaning, Hiro gasp for air. Not only the Okami samurai was skilled in the sword, but also in martial arts. The Okami leaped into a somersault and grabbed her blade. She spun her sword around and raise her blade into the air.

Eyes widen, fist clenching, Hiro took his katana. At once, their blades smashed against each other. Hiro bit his lip, he's not sure how long he should keep this up. In the corner of his eyes, the Okami's back was facing to the window. A small smirk lit upon his face. Heaving forward, Hiro tried to push the Okami towards the window, but the Okami withdrew her blade, turn her back at him and jab her stomach into his stomach. She smashed her fist onto his face. A drizzle of blood slipped down over his lips and chin. Gasping, Hiro's back was facing against the wall. The Okami slashed and swiped her blade around him. Then millions of cuts appeared on him. Hiro gasped as he fell onto his knees. The cuts are all over his body, stinging him everywhere. He tried to get up, but his body hurt so much, he couldn't get up. The Okami lets out a giggle. She pointed her blade in front of Hiro as his eyes stared at the sword. Then the blade started to shake. The Okami merely turned her head, but the black eye holes are still eyeing at him. With a sigh, the Okami jerked her arm back and launching her blade at him.

Hiro's eyes widened, letting his body fell onto it's side. The point of the katana slammed through the wall. The Okami pulled her katana out, walking towards him. Hiro scooted away, but as he moved away, he found his back touching another wall. He glanced around him, seeing himself being corner by the Okami in Tadashi's side of the room. His heart pounded with fear. What is he going to do? He's defenseless, his fighting suit was in his backpack at the cafe, and his burning wounds forbid him to grab anything to help him.

The Okami swiped her blade at his side and stomped her foot on his chest. Hiro screamed, pursing his lips. The Okami shook her head and raise her sword into the air. As she dropped it down, she stopped. The sound of footsteps was coming this way. With a gasp, the Okami dashed across the room and jumped out of the window. The door flew opened. Baymax, Gogo, Honey Lemon, Wasabi, and Fred came in. Their eyes widened as they saw the mess and blood. They switched their gaze over to Hiro and gasped. They rushed over to him. Wasabi and Honey Lemon helped him onto his feet as they carried him over to his bed and laid him down. Baymax looked at him and pulled out a first-aid-kit.

"Your injuries aren't sever," Baymax said. "but with proper cleaning they won't be infected, but be cautious for illnesses."

"Thanks buddy." Hiro sighed.

Honey Lemon sat on his bed and opened the kit, while everyone took an alcohol swab and cleaned his wounds. Hiro winced every time the wipes touched his skin. It turned like fire. Even Baymax was helping by using his fingers that contains more alcohol spray and ointment. With a sigh, Hiro smiled softly as the burning pain disappeared. He slowly sit up, gazing at his friends. He wondered how he's going to explain his wounds to Aunt Cass.

"What happened, Hiro?" Honey Lemon asked.

"A samurai came." Hiro explained.

"The ones from yesterday?" Wasabi questioned.

Hiro shook his head. "No, it was a different one. A girl in a okami mask. I-I don't know who she is, but her boss wants us out of the way."

"But why you?" Gogo pursed her lips.

"Well he's our leader." Fred pointed out. "In all superhero comics villains have to get rid of the team leader so that way they have a better advantage to kill the rest."

Hiro opened his mouth, but closed it. Fred's right. The Okami did said her boss wants to get ride of them. Why? The way she was about to kill him, her blade was shaking for some reason. Hiro stared at the window. Whoever that Okami samurai is, he need Baymax to scan her so he can know who she is. Then Hiro noticed something in the corner of his eyes. He switched his gaze over his desk. Moaning, he stood onto his feet.

"Hiro, it is not good for you to stand up." Baymax said. "Your injuries could reopen."

As Hiro got to his desk, his eyes widened. He shook his head and clenched his fist, smashing it onto the desk. Hiro turned to his friends and gulped. This isn't good. Why didn't he noticed it before?

"Hiro, what's wrong?" Gogo asked.

" She took it." Hiro answered. "The Okami samurai took my designs of fighting robots."


	4. Chapter 4

The doors slide opened as the Okami walked in. She took off her okami mask, revealing herself as Mizuki Yoruno. Her hand slipped into her pocket, taking out the robotic designs of Hiro. Mizuki put it on top of the desk and knelt down. She glanced up staring at her boss and next to him was her father. The boss was facing his back toward her, glancing down at his window. Her father, Hoshi gave her a sad smile. Mizuki wished she could just smiled back, but her heart felt heavy of what she caused back there. Even though she only knew Hiro and his friends for a day, but she felt bad of what she did.

"How did it go?" The boss asked.

Mizuki gulped. "I almost got him, but his friends came. I did got his robotics designs."

The boss reached over to the papers and read them. He let out a chuckle as he continued to read. The only thing Mizuki could see from those papers were robots in martial arts positions. Then the boss handed the papers to her father, leaning back on his chair. Hoshi stared at the papers and back at the boss. His face turned pale and sighed.

"Hoshi, I want you to make these," The boss said. "but make some few changes with it. You know what I mean. Now go."

"Yes sir, I'll start it right now." Hoshi nodded and bowed.

He walked out of the office and there was silence. The boss got up from his chair and paced back and forth. He stared at Mizuki and gestured his his hand up. Mizuki raised up, shifting her feet a bit. Her heart pounded like a drum. She stared at her boss as if he's going to do something horrible. As he stopped, he turned to her and leaned against the window.

"I want you to keep spending time with them," He said."but mostly Hiro Hamada. Alright? Make sure you get close to him as possible. I don't care how long it'll take, but be careful around Baymax. He scan you didn't he?"

"Yes."

"Then be cautious when you try to kill Hamada. If there is some way you can't kill him, tell me and I'll solve that problem."

"I'll try my best sir. I won't let you down."

Sighing, Mizuki narrowed her eyes. Why does her boss want to kill Hiro so badly? Of all people, why Hiro? He seemed like a nice guy to hang out with. It's not like Hiro did something bad to him. He's like a hero who wants to help people. Even his friends seemed like nice people to spend time with. Other than that, what other plans does her boss had? What kind of plan does he have to kill Hiro?

"Is there anything else you might want to add?" The boss asked.

"Sir, is this necessary to kill Hamada?" Mizuki demanded.

"I'll let you know when the time comes, but for now, leave."

Mizuki bowed and walked away. As the doors slide opened, the boss cleared his throat. She stopped and looked back. The boss was sitting on his chair, folding his hands together. What does he want now?

"Remember who you're working for." He threatened. "Not only you have to kill Hamada, but get out as many information from him as possible. If you try to disobey me, the punishment will be sever!"

"I-I understand sir." Mizuki choked.

As she left the office, Mizuki smashed her hands onto her head, shaking it back and forth. What is she going to do now? She has to kill someone just to please her boss. Unless she find something about Hiro that caused her boss want to kill him then that _might_ help. If not, what is she going to do? Groaning, Mizuki went into the nearest restroom and changed out of her armor and into her normal casual clothes. She raced up the stairs and approached to a door. As she opened it slightly, her father was working on the project and he already got the skeleton of the robot already. Mizuki couldn't help it, but to be impress, but at the same time, her father was using Hiro's designs for evil.

In the corner of her eyes, she noticed something off about the lab. The first half was like a normal robotic lab, but on the half side of the room looked like a hospital room. Mizuki frowned. Why was that there? The last time she saw this room was yesterday and it looked normal, but ever since when Inu, Neko, and Kizune came back from their job this happened. What is her boss really planning?

Closing the door, Mizuki leaned against the door, taking out her mask. She only got this mask from a festival and she won it. She never thought she'll actually use this mask for cruel purposes. If her father knew what this job got himself into, she wouldn't had be in this situation so she won't have to hurt Hiro. That painful expression she saw back there hurt her and she couldn't finished the job. Mizuki shoved the mask into her bag and slammed her hands onto her head. She leaned back against the wall, sinking onto the ground and hugged her legs.

Then the door opened, revealing her father. Mizuki glanced up and made a forceful smile. Her father was wearing his lab coat, gloves, and glasses. He was covered with grime. Hoshi sighed and sat down next to her daughter as he placed his arm around her. Mizuki rested her head against his shoulder and buried her face. She could feel her father stroking her hair.

"Hey, it's alright." He whispered. "Everything will be better for us after we're done with this."

"But Dad..." Mizuki begun to say.

"Mizu-chan, we have no choice." Hoshi said. "There's nothing we could do."

Mizuki opened her mouth, but closed it. Her father was right. There's nothing they could do to stop the situation they're in. Even if they go to the police or go to Big Hero 6, the boss would always have ways to convince them that they're the ones who's causing the trouble and not him. There's nothing she could do, but only follow her boss's orders and please him. Even if it means killing Hiro Hamada, then she has to do it. This time she won't hesitate.

"I know, Dad." Mizuki sighed. "I know."


End file.
